Her Family
by Dathtato
Summary: The events follow Kara after a tragic event befalls those closest to her. Trigger Warning Inside.


**Her Family**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those who favourite, follow or comment. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know. If you enjoy, check out my page for more. Please review and comment.**

 **So this idea came to me and I needed to get it out of my head.**

 **Trigger Warnings: Death, Violence.**

Lena. Alex. Eliza. J'onn. Winn. James. Lucy. Cat. Carter. Clark. Lois. Mon-El. Maggie. Adam.

These were the people she had considered family. Her pregnant wife Lena, adoptive family Eliza and Alex, her surrogate father J'onn, her friends and cousin.

She had lost everything when Krypton exploded and had been tortured by the phantom zone. She had been broken by the cold dark and crippling isolation. Then Earth had come like a shiny new hope but did little to heal the wounds in her mind. To this day they were still bleeding and infected. The sepsis only combatted by the love she felt.

It had been Thanksgiving when she had lost them all. Her apartment had been packed with all of them. Her family. She always hosted as it was neutral ground for Lena and Clark. Clark still had misgivings about Lena even though she and Kara had been married for three years by now. So it was always at her apartment. The guys were watching sport while Winn, Lena and Alex were geeking out about some new science discovery. The three blondes and Maggie were cooking (superpowers allowed seeing as everyone new) the bird and the sides. They were just about to call for lunch when the doorbell had rung. Kara had gone to answer it and was met by a delivery man with a small package.

"If you'll sign here ma'am. There's also a larger one downstairs, I might need help with that." He had said.

She had placed the package on the only open space at the kitchen counter. She followed him down making idle chit chat as they went. Once she reached the outside the delivery man had turned around and poked his own nose. The face had dissolved into glittery jewels and became transparent. There in front of her stood Lex Luthor.

"Sorry Kara." He had said while smiling like everything he had always wanted he just got. He pulled out a cylinder and pressed a singular button on it.

Above her was an enormous green explosion, her apartment windows blowing out in slow motion. She flew as quickly as she was able but only reached a metre before falling back. Green kryptonite had been in the bomb and now in the air. She struggled through the pain, climbing the steps to her apartment. Crawling as she got there ten minutes later; almost not breathing from the pain she was in. She barely managed to open the door and saw the charred remains of everyone sitting at the dining table. Apparently everyone had been waiting for her. She looked at all their charred corpses, Lena's the one she saw most prominently and her swollen belly now almost also blown away, only a large hole remained there. She choked on tears at the sight and lost consciousness soon after.

That had been ten days ago. Ten days ago her world had ended. She was now sitting in her apartment on a burnt chair surrounded by burnt furniture and charred corpses. The DEO had tried to take the bodies but she had made sure they understood to not touch them when she had paralysed the one agent by snapping his spine with a flick of her finger. She sat there at the head of the table and looked at her family. All still seated waiting for her. She started sobbing and vowed revenge on Lex.

She flew to the DEO and took all the suits Non's army had had. The ones that made kryptonite useless against her. A year later she had found him lying in the Bahamas under the sun. That same fucking smile on his face. She had gone through many people to find him, only for him to send her his location.

"What took you so long?" He taunted.

She stalked up to him and he held out a remote pressing a button. Walls of kryptonite rose out through the sand as there lead cases slipped away. He was still smiling that fucking smile thinking he won as he lay there. She walked to him and he finally noticed she didn't seem affected.

"You are my first." She had been holding that honour just for him. As the heel of her boot entered his face and his face crumpled underneath her boot she saw that fucking smile again.

The next morning as the sun rose over National City promising a glorious warm day for its residents, they woke to find Lex Luthor's body impaled on a stake just outside her apartment, her sumbol burnt into the ground below. It wasn't enough for her. She flew to the prison where Lillian Luthor was being held after the medusa debacle from a few years ago. She flew straight through the walls not caring about the things she destroyed or the people she broke along the way. When the woman saw her she could practically smell the fear. No doubt word about Lex had already reached her. She grabbed the woman and flew back to her family.

Sitting at the head of the table she could hear Lillian struggling to breathe as her lungs filled with blood from where she had been staked alive. When no more sounds came from the woman, Kara decided it was not enough. She went after the criminals at the DEO next. Retrieving them one by one and staking them by her apartment. It was not enough. She went after any criminal in National City, free or incarcerated. She could see many she had fought over the years, Silver banshee and Livewire to her left, Cyborg Superman and Maxwell Lord to her right. It was not enough. She started staking any criminal she found in America. Then the world. The DEO had tried to stop her. They were also staked, even Vasquez.

More governments came after and they all were staked, every last agent. When the final army officer was staked the attacks stopped occurring. This only stoked her ire and she started staking them all. This lead to heroes trying to stop her, they were staked as well. Even Gotham's knight met his end. The whole of National City was covered in stakes but still it was not enough. When the president was put to the stake the other countries came together in an all-out offensive against her. She put their leaders and politicians to the stake as well. No one bothered her anymore, so she sat all day. She sat at the head of her table in her ruined apartment looking at her burnt and rotting family. Every day. The last day she spent there had been when Alex's charred and blackened head had fallen from her shoulders.

Twenty years later Kara was looking at the last living soul on earth cowering in front of her. The child, no more than five, looked fearful of her as she had just ripped his mother in half. He raised his hands to try and placate her or protect himself but she melted his face off. She was all alone on Earth now. No other creature existed not even a single blade of grass. The whole planet was brown from dust and red from blood. She flew back to her apartment and sat at the head of the table. Her family now long since dust. Twice now she had lost her planet. Her family.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Supergirl.**


End file.
